FIRE
by HooneyMcBoo
Summary: Sam está en un incendio, encerrada en el apartamento de Carly, ella empieza a recordar todo lo que vivieron ella y Freddie, mientras el corre por salvarle la vida, podrá lograrlo? mi primera novela, no me maten :3
1. Chapter 1

**FIRE…**

**CAPITULO 1: INTRODUCCIÓN**

Ella era el tipo de chica que cualquier persona quisiera tener: era rubia, tenía ojos azules y una sonrisa de princesa, pero no era perfecta, su infancia había estado llena de peleas por parte de su mamá, ¿su padre? Jamás lo conoció, él abandonó a su madre antes de que naciera, sin su presencia había un vacío en su pequeño corazón de niña que su madre no se esforzó en llenar y que, pensaba, solo su padre podría llenar, pero luego descubriría que "Él" también podía…

Él era el "modelo perfecto" de chico: tenía cuerpo de atleta, sonrisa de estrella y aunque por mucho tiempo fue considerado el nerd del colegio era el más deseado. Pero Él no era perfecto, al igual que ella mantenía una relación muy corta con su padre, realmente ni lo conocía, y tenía un vacio en su corazón, que su madre, a diferencia de la de Ella, trató de llenar. Pero faltaba algo… o alguien.

Ella era Sam, Él era Freddie.

Lástima que todo terminara en un incendio…


	2. Chapter 2

**El Mejor Enemigo**

**SAM'S POV**

Dicen que cuando estas a punto de morir toda tu vida pasa por tu mente, mas yo solo pensaba en Freddie, Fredward o como solia llamarlo Fredraro, pues aunque fueramos novios yo no cambiaria mi forma de ser y, parecía que a el le gustaba. Solo pensaba en nuestro primer beso, en nuestra primera vez, cuando fuimos novios, cuando rompimos, y mientras el humo consumía mis pulmones recordaba la primera vez que lo vi.

**FLASHBACK**

Iba caminando por el colegio, era mi segundo día en Ridgeway, tenia como 9 años y estaba en 4to grado, acababa de conocer a Carly gracias a un sándwich y me había gustado su forma de ser. Fuimos a su hogar pues aún con mi corta edad mi mamá ignoraba por completo mi ubicación, y minutos mas tarde de entrar a su apartamento alguien golpeaba la puerta como si la fuera a tumbar. Era mi futuro novio, pero yo aún no lo sabía. Cuando logró entrar vi a un chiquillo flacucho, débil y un poco enano, con una pijamita de osito! Si quería dar una buena impresion no lo había logrado.

Mis problemas han creado un carácter rudo en mí, que el chico no supo entender y tomó muy mal cuando le dije a Carly:

-¿Quién es el nerd?

Freddie:-¿Cuál es tu problema ni siquiera te conozco' Además ¿Por qué dices que soy un nerd?

-Bueno, no hay que ser un genio para adivinar que eres un cerebrito, es decir ¿no te has visto en un espejo?

Ibamos a discutir cuando Carly nos interrumpió: - Calmense chicos, Sam, Él es Freddie, Freddie Ella es Sam.

- Si…

Freddie:-Lo que sea… ¿ Carly, ya tienes compañero de proyecto, porque yo…

Carly :- No funcionara…

Freddie: NUNCA ME RENDIRÉ

Era pequeña y mi gusto por los chicos se rebajaba a 0, así que todo con el que convivía tenia que ser rudo o no era nadie, no para mí, y no consideraba eso de tener novio, no en el momento, y desde ese momento vi a Freddie como un tonto amigo al que podía molestar.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Y pensar que al único que quería en este momento era a ese nerd, poder besar sus labios, acariciar su piel, abrazarlo como nunca lo hice… Lástima que Él no estuviera ahí…


	3. Chapter 3

**Mi Primer Beso**

**FREDDIE POV**

¿Qué hago? El edificio se consume entre las llamas y yo aquí esperando a que pase un milagro.

Mi Sam! Por qué la deje allí? Por que termine con ella? Por que no le confesé que no era mutuo desde el principio?

Por que no le confese que la amaba cuando pude? Las preguntas rondaban mi cabeza, por que se genero ese incendio? Si no la hubiera dejado tal vez estaría con ella, en mi cuarto, viendo una película de terror de las que ella adora! Si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo…

**FLASHBACK**

Ya llevábamos unos años siendo "amigos" y yo aún seguía obsecionado con Carly, la verdad solo era un juego de niños y ella me parecía una niña muy tierna, en ese momento pensé que ella iba a llenar el vacio de mi corazón, hasta que…

Sam:- Freddie jamás ha besado a una chica, jamás…

No pude terminar de escuchar lo que decía pues sentía como mi vida se arruinaba con esas palabras, y lo peor, mi cámara sufrió un golpe gracias a el temor que expresaba en mis manos temblorosas.

Después vi como todos se reían con el paso de los días, hasta que Sam confesó que ella tampoco había besado a nadie, lo cual me produjo un cosquilleo en el estómago:

-Debo estar enfermo- pensé. Si enfermo, claro!

Luego, en la terraza (o lo q sea) estaba meditando lo que Sam acababa de decir, y ese jodido cosquilleo en mi estomago, hasta que llegó ella, mi corazón empezó a latir a mil, me ponía nervioso cada vez que me hablaba, desperté de mi locura cuanddo ella me dijo…

Sam:- que deberíamos besarnos?

La verdad eso no era lo que tenia en mente pero las hormonas se apoderaron de mi cerebro y decidieron seguirle el juego a Sam, quien después de darme una charla de no tomarselo en serio, me dio un penoso y miedoso pero apasionado y tierno beso en los labios, que saboreé hasta saciarme de su miel. Gracias a ese beso descubrí que mi corazón no le pertenecía a Carly, tal vez a nadie por el momento, pero después seria de Sam y solo de Sam, por eso me sentía egoísta y estúpido al dejarla ahí! Tenia que hacer algo!

Si tal vez le hubiera dicho a Sam desde el principio que la amaba esto no estaría pasando! Si tal vez, solo tal vez…

**SUEÑO…**

-Freddie: Bueno eso fue…

-Sam: Lindo…

-Freddie: Si, lindo…

-Sam: Mmm… bien.. hecho!

-Freddie: mm.. Gracias tu también… mm.. Oye! Te o… (NO!) Espera! Te.. te amo!

-Sam: Y yo… espera que?

-Freddie: SI! Todo este tiempo he sentido ese cosquilleo y siempre lo ignoro, too este tiempo sentí algo raro en mi corazón cada vez que te veía, y que nadie jamás me hizo sentir, y con este beso me queda tan claro! Como no lo vi antes? Te amo Sam, te amo y siempre lo he hecho!

-Sam: okey ñoño creo que se te subieron tantas matemáticas a la cabeza! Te volviste loco?

-Freddie: Si, estoy loco por ti…

-Sam: nerd ya me estas asustando pero si es cierto tu "enamoramiento" lo voy a pensar…

Luego la abrazaría y la besaría tan fuerte que no tendría dudas!

-Freddie: … creo que ya pensaste demasiado…

-Sam: emm… nos vemos mañana Benson…

**FIN DEL SUEÑO…**

Pero por qué carajos no hice eso!

Es decir, lo peor que me hubiera pasado era una cachetada! Freddie eres un idiota!


	4. Chapter 4

**Una Gran Sorpresa**

**Freddie POV**

Dios! No me puedo quedar aquí sin hacer ni mierda lamentándome por lo que no hice! Tengo que ir por ella!

Freddie se dirigía a la entrada del edificio. Todo estaba rodeado por bomberos que no permitían el paso de la gente que quería subir. El panorama era terriblemente triste, abajo se encontraba una madre que había dejado a su hijito de dos años dentro del edificio, ya que los bomberos la evacuaron tan rápido, casi jalándola, que no la dejaron ir por su bebe a la cuna. Había otro caso de una esposa de avanzada edad que había llegado de hacer compras al edificio, cuando se enteró del incendio, y de que no lograban encontrar a su marido. Freddie escuchó a la mujer gimiendo ya que no tenía las fuerzas para llorar, y pensó en Sam, su Sam y cómo estaría, pensaba en que tal vez le pasara lo mismo que a la pobre señora. Más decidido que nunca corrió hacia el Bushwell plaza hasta que sintió que una mano lo jalaba, una mano temblorosa…

Marissa: Freddie que rayos estas pensando?

Freddie: Mamá suéltame, tengo que ir a salvar a Sam

Marissa: Que te pasa por la cabeza Freddie? Es solo tu amiga, tu y ella terminaron…

Freddie: NO! Mamá que no entiendes? Yo la sigo amando, desde que terminamos mi vida ha sido una estupidez…

Marissa: FREDWARD BENSON NO DIGAS GROSERIAS! Y no voy a permitir que arriesgues tu vida por esa mocosa grosera! Mira lo que te ha hecho! No permitiré que hagas una locura!

Freddie: MAMÁ! Yo la amo no entiendes! No hubieras hecho lo mismo por papá?

Marissa, o la Sra Benson, se ahogó en sus pensamientos después de escuchar eso, lo que le había pasado con el padre de Freddie fue lo más hermoso que ella hubiera vivido, hasta que la muerte lo arrastró hasta otra vida, pero eso es otra historia.

Mientras Marissa meditaba, Freddie seguía su camino hacia las escaleras del edificio, esquivando y empujando todo el que se atravesara en su camino, con una fuerza sobrenatural, tal vez el amor, y en su camino recordaba todo lo que había pasado después de ese primer beso…

**FLASHBACK**

Después de el beso Sam, aunque no lo aceptara se comportaba diferente, no mucho para que no descubrieran sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero lo suficiente para que yo lo notara, pero mis sentimientos estaban muy inconclusos así que no di el siguiente paso, y ella tampoco. Por lo menos ya no me agredía con rocas, la verdad prefería que me hiriera con palabras.

Lo extraño era que cada vez sentía menos celos por los novios de Carly, y cada vez apreciaba más a Sam, y su actitud maliciosa y picara en mí. Tal vez si Carly hubiera conocido a Griffin antes del beso con Sam yo le hubiera pegado un puño (que posiblemente me hubiera roto la mano) cuando se quito la camisa, pero después de ese inconcluso y candente momento lo que pasara con Carly no me afectaba del todo, y, al contrario, cada día asumía una actitud protectora sobre Sam, que luego se fue convirtiendo en amistad y que, solo gracias a ella, se convertiría en amor…

-Oye, yo sé que te aterra exteriorizar tus sentimientos, porque temes si quien te gusta no te corresponda. ¡Todos tememos eso! Pero nunca sabrás hasta que tengas el valor para…

Y luego, me besó, y volví a saborear esos dulces labios, esos que me hicieron sentir cosquillas en mi estomago, esos sabrosos labios de miel, esos que compartieron con los míos su primera vez, extrañaba esos labios, hacían parte de mi ser, sin ellos me sentía vacio, sin ellos mi alma estaba incompleta, sin ellos cada día sin saberlo la deseaba más, deseaba su aliento, su aroma, su piel, y como tuve un pequeño contacto con sus labios, me imaginaba como seria abrazarla, sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, besar su cuello y su piel, acariciarla y compartir mis sentimientos con los suyos, y todos esos pensamientos sucios pasaban involuntariamente por mi cabeza, sin darme cuenta de que en la única mujer en la que pensaba era en Sam.

Y con ese beso esa persona en la que pensaba todos los días se revelaba, y exteriorizaba sus sentimientos conmigo y solo conmigo, aunque ninguno de los dos sabíamos que Carly estaba viéndonos por el ventanal, y, aún sabiéndolo, igualmente hubiera quedado en shock como lo hice en ese momento, ya que mi cerebro no alcanzaba a analizar toda la información que recibía, Sam me amaba, realmente me amaba, o por lo menos le gustaba, tanto que se arriesgó a que yo la apartara o la empujara para terminar ese beso, tanto que se expuso a que yo arruinara su vida en frente de todo el mundo solo para expresarme su amor, me amaba, y yo no podía negar que sentía algo por ella, algo grande y hermoso.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Corre Freddie, Corre! Antes de que algo malo pase!


	5. Chapter 5

¿Dónde estás?

**Sam POV**

¡Tengo que salir de aquí! No me puedo quedar en este baño, seguir pensando en Freddie no me va a salvar, mucho menos soñar en que lo volveré a tener. Además, me rompió el corazón, ¿Cómo es que sigo pensando en él? No lo sé Sam, calves porque ¡¿NUNCA LOGRARAS SACARTELO DE LA CABEZA? Aún después de lo que me hizo sigo queriéndolo cerca de mí, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hizo eso? Pensé que me amaba.

Después de ver lo que vi no pude contener las lágrimas, si, Sam Puckett llorando por un chico, eso no se ve todos los días.

Corrí al apartamento de Carly pues no quería volver a mi casa, mi mamá había discutido con su novio ruso, y no quiero saber que hacen los rusos borrachos, además mi madre se sabe defender.

Pero eso no me importaba. Cuando Spencer me abrió la puerta me entere de que Carly se había ido con Gibby a una cita, si, Carly y Gibby salen, y, casualmente, hacen una hermosa pareja.

También me enteré de que Spencer iba a una cita con Liz, una chica que había conocido en el súper. Esto me tranquilizo pero a la vez me irritó un poco, es decir el destino estaba en mi contra o algo parecido, pues todavía no había superado mi última relación, ni planeaba hacerlo, y todos tenían una vida amorosa, era como si el destino me insistiera en que todos eran felices menos yo, y que yo nunca volvería a hacerlo. Es decir, todos eran tan felices superando su maldito pasado y yo estancada sin poder superar nada, pensando siempre en ese maldito zopenco no es para nada justo.

**FLASHBACK**

Llegué a la escuela y me encontré a Carly en los casilleros, tenía que discutir con ella sobre el proyecto de física, pues como era de esperarse no teníamos nada a tan solo dos días de presentarlo, además el profesor no es que se dijera "amigable", y Carly no podía perder su perfecto reporte de responsabilidad con las tareas, caso totalmente contrario al mío, pues mi reporte parecía una sopa de caritas tristes, pero, siendo sincera no me importaban en absoluto, es más, se veían bonitas amontonadas, pegadas una a la otra, sin mucho espacio para respirar, moverse, o separarse, como en ese ascensor, tan pequeño, y caliente…

Pero volviendo al tema, discutíamos como dividir el trabajo (básicamente ella haría el 70%) cuando vi pasar a Freddie, iba a saludarlo como de costumbre con un puño en el hombro o un simple "hola Nerd" o "que hay Nub", pero antes de poder mis ojos presenciaron algo muy impactante para mi corazón, su mano estaba entrelazada con la de Madisen, la chica que había estado coqueteándole desde que se conocieron en los Licuados Locos, la misma que fue a una doble cita con otra tonta rubia y Gibby, gracias a Dios Gibby ya había recobrado el juicio y estaba saliendo con Carly, lástima que Freddie fuera tan estúpido, aun después de lo que le enseñé, ¡Cayo en las garras de esa perra! ¡No se podía haber rebajado a menos!

Sus dedos estaban tan entrelazados que nada en la tierra los hubiera separado, estaban atadas como dos cuerdas con nudos y nudos de vanidad. Pero eso no fue lo peor, y aun hubiera preferido que así fuera, pues después de lograrse soltar, paso lo peor, la zorra esa lo acorraló contra un casillero, volteo a mirar a todos lados y cuando confirmo mi presencia en el lugar lo hizo.

Se besaron.

Madisen cogió su cara y lo beso tan desagradable y tan celosamente que todos presenciaron la cara de asco de Freddie, cuando terminó, todos voltearon a mirarme, ¿qué querían? ¿Mi aprobación? Pues no la tenía, él sabía que yo lo seguía amando y yo pensaba que él sentía lo mismo por mí. No quería seguir viendo como esos labios asquerosos, embardunados de brillo labial besaban los que una vez fueron míos, los que solo se unían con los míos, esos inocentes y casi vírgenes labios que habían estado por primera vez con los míos.

Tampoco quería ver cómo con sus asquerosas manos, las que pudieron haber estado en cualquier lugar repugnante, contaminaban su perfecta cara, que (tengo que reconocerlo) gracias a su loca madre se mantenía tan suave, esas mejillas que acariciaba todos los días; esa nariz, que solía juntarse con la mía en un excesivamente cursi pero tierno beso esquimal.

Pero lo que más me dolía era compartir esos ojos, esos tiernos ojos cafés color carne que me dejaban sin aliento, que me dejaban ver su corazón, lo inocente que aún era, esos que reflejaban su alma, que trataba de ayudar a mi penosa y triste alma.

Podía durar horas y horas pensando en esos ojos, amaba hacer contacto visual con él, me sentía en otro mundo, como si me hipnotizaran, sólo una mirada bastaba para volverme otra persona, más pacífica y feliz.

No soporté verlos besándose, así que salí corriendo de allí y me dirigí al apartamento de Carly, por suerte para mis notas todo esto había pasado después de que sonara el timbre de salida, así que aunque me hubiera gustado perder clases, no lo hice.

**Narrador:**

Después de que Madisen besara a Freddie, él termino el beso, pues había descubierto que nadie le haría olvidar a Sam.

Freddie: ¡No! ¡Suéltame!

Madisen: ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?

Freddie: Lo siento Madi pero, no podré olvidarla, pensé que si podía pero simplemente no puedo.

Madisen: ¿Olvidarla? Espera, no estarás halando de…

Freddie: Si, Sam, no podré olvidarla por más que trate.

Madisen: ¿Qué? Ustedes terminaron, olvídala si no te merece, es una estúpida…

Freddie: ¡NO LA LLAMES ASÍ! ¿Sabes qué? No te quiero volver a ver ¡NUNCA!

Freddie la empujó, no muy fuerte, y se fue corriendo a buscar a Carly, pues necesitaba ayuda con lo que le iba a decir a Sam, mientras Madisen cogía su maleta y trataba de salvar la poca reputación que le quedaba, a la vez que todos se reían de ella.

Lamentablemente Sam no había soportado verlos besándose, así que no pudo ver cuando Freddie rompió el beso y declaró lo que sentía, pues él no sabía de la presencia de Sam.

Mas Sam estaba tan cegada por su rabia que no puso atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, yéndose tan rápido como podía del lugar.

Tal vez, si Sam hubiera visto cuando Freddie despreció a Madisen las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.


	6. Es ahora o nunca decide

**HOLAAAAAAA espero que no me hayan olvidado (Dios que no me hayan olvidado) BIEN tengo 3 cosas que decirles:**

**1. LAMENTOOOO LO SIENTO PERDONENMEEEE que me haya demorado tanto pero el colegio se da garra en serio, he tenido un poco mucho trabajo ;(**

**2. esto NUNCA JAMAS volvera a pasar en serio lo juro si algo me demoro 2 semanas subiendo el capitulo**

**3. POR FAVORRRR DIOS MIO SE LOS PIDO COMENTEN asi sea uno el que comente yo la sigo (aunque entre mas mejor ;) por favor si nadie comenta no la puedo seguir asi sea un "okay" o un "hola, presente" eso me hara saber que la siguen leyendo.**

**4. les agradeceria muchisimo que compartan la novela o algo asi (si no quieren no importa) ;))) **

**5. GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS los quiero ;) **

**_fueron mas de 3, bueno ya que (?_  
><strong>

**_ENJOY... ya me callo :|_**

**Es ahora o nunca**

**Sam POV**

**Flashback 1**

Después de escuchar que Spencer cerraba la puerta bajé las escaleras, me aseguré que no hubiera nadie, y corrí hacia el sofá, cogí una de las esponjosas almohadas de Carly y me desquité con ella, todos mis sentimientos salían con mis lagrimas, las mismas que cubrían mi rostro y empañecía mis ojos hasta tal punto de no dejarme ver lo que hacía, y, con la almohada ya deshecha y sin medio relleno empujé el jarrón de Carly, y al caer al suelo se rompió en mil pedazos, al igual que mi corazón. Mientras trataba de no romper más cosas pero desquitarme lo suficiente con la almohada, empecé a recordar nuestro segundo beso:

**FLASHBACK 2**

"Es ahora o nunca Sam…" pensaba.

Luego de que Freddie me diera una charla de el por qué debería mostrar mis sentimientos me sentí tan nerviosa y a la vez decidida de mostrarle todo. Era el momento, ¿Cometería una locura? Tal vez, pero si no lo hacía nunca iba a tener otra oportunidad.

Lo besé, lo más apasionada y menos nerviosamente que pude.

Freddie y yo unimos nuestros labios, hace mucho que no lo hacía, esos dos que me llevaban al cielo en segundos, él era mi sueño, siempre lo había sido, él era el indicado, hubiera sido más fácil si hubiera leído mi mente, o yo la suya, no sabía cómo decírselo, no habían palabras, y, a veces, un hecho vale más que mil de esas cosas difíciles de organizar para poder expresar lo que sentía.

Había entendido todo, esos sentimientos inconclusos que cada día me hacían apreciar más a Freddie. A veces pensaba en qué pasaría si el mundo se enterara que me gusta Freddie, a veces me estresaba que no entendiera los mensajes que le daba.

Nunca quise estar con Brad, es un gran chico y una excelente persona, lastimosamente había llegado justo cuando mis sentimientos se organizaban.

Me asustaba que Freddie me rechazara, estaba arriesgándolo todo por él y ni se daba cuenta. Pero lo que más me asustaba era que me rompiera el corazón, como lo está haciendo ahora, pero no le culpo, ya terminamos, y yo también debería salir con otras personas, además, tengo que admitir que me trató muy bien mientras salimos, pero ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tendré que seguir amándolo?... Volviendo al beso:

Cuando nuestros labios se tocaron lo sentí nervioso, dio un pequeño salto, no se lo esperaba, yo tampoco, pero me encanta callarlo con mis labios, debía calmarlo, así que presioné un poco su pecho contra el mío, sentí como su torso dejaba de temblar, y se unía más al mío, lo calmé, y, para mi sorpresa, no se apartó, siguió pegado a mis labios, mas estaba tan aturdido y desconcertado que no correspondió al abrazo, fue un poco incómodo, pero valió la pena.

Cuando nos faltó el aire nos separamos, y vino ese incómodo silencio, en el que sólo me pude justificar con un "Lo siento".

Me hubiera esperado un "¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?", un "¿Qué te pasa?" o siquiera un "¿Estás loca? Nos odiamos", mas él me respondió con un "Está bien".

Tal vez no le había gustado del todo, pero no lo había odiado, y eso era suficiente para mí, por lo menos tenía esperanzas.

Después de unos segundos de tensión, unos cruces incómodos de miradas y un Freddie que no sabía cómo responder, decidí romper el momento.

Sam: "Bien, me tengo que… ir"

Dije y entré por la puerta trasera al aula, dejando parado e inmóvil a un Freddie que no reaccionaba, al parecer ni respiraba, a un Freddie que estaba meditando lo que había pasado, y, para bien o para mal, no había notado la presencia de Carly en la ventana, una Carly igual que él, totalmente en _shock_ por lo que había hecho. Por suerte yo sí, y al verla decidí correr hacia el aula del conserje, a la cual nadie entraba. Tal vez, si Carly no hubiera visto lo que pasó no hubiera hecho lo que hice, pero pensaba mantener esto que sentía en secreto, y, como Carly se enterara, mi vida acabaría.

**FIN FLASHBACKS**

_¡Si quieres olvidarlo será mejor que salgas de aquí!_

Pero, simplemente no quiero, ¡Lo extraño!

* * *

><p><strong>lo se esta un poco corto pero prometo que el siguiente estara super<strong>

**COMENTEN!**


	7. Tiene Sentido

**HOLAAAAAAA jaja me encantan sus comentarios son re "presente", en serio gracias asi se que la estan leyendo, tranquilos siempre la voy a seguir, bien este cap es un poco mas largo, y, no se si les guste (espero que si) voy a poner en el proximo capitulo canciones alusivas al tema del que escribi, espero que les guste, si quieren que pase algo no se cualquier cosa comentenlo, ya saben si lo odiaron, lo amaron solo comenten COMENTEN es la droga que me mantiene viva... ok no me excedi...**

** PRESENTE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tiene Sentido <strong>

**FREDDIE'S POV**

_¡Cuánto calor!... Por Dios Freddie estás en un jodido incendio y ¿no quieres tener calor? Quiero quitarme toda la ropa, tal vez a Sam le gustaría verme así… Freddie ya deja tus asquerosos pensamientos a un lado, pero de quitarme la camisa correría el riesgo de tener quemaduras de tercer grado en mi pecho, y no puedo abrazarla ni besarla con la piel toda quemada._

_Aguantaré el calor un poco._

Corrí hacia las escaleras y un bombero me prohibió el paso, debí empujarlo y escabullirme gateando, empujarlo no hubiera sido fácil con mis débiles brazos de sexto grado, parecía que ir al gimnasio realmente funcionaba…

Gatear no fue fácil, el piso estaba muy caliente a pesar de ser baldosa, su calor estaba empezando a lastimar mis manos. "Si quiero salvar a Sam necesitaré mis manos" pensé.

Corrí unas cuantas escaleras más, los bomberos sólo abarcaban hasta el tercer piso, más adelante las llamas se intensificaban. Tuve que detenerme a respirar un poco del oxígeno que quedaba, me estaba desgastando, necesitaba un mejor plan.

Estoy seguro de que cuando todo esto haya terminado ella me va a odiar, mas prefiero mil veces que me odie a no tener nunca más su compañía… o prefiero morir con ella, pues, siendo realistas, las posibilidades de que salgamos vivos de aquí son muy cortas.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez tenga la oportunidad de salvarla, y de no ser así sólo desearía abrazarla, sentir su piel sobre la mía una vez más, tibia y suave. Debe estar asustada, temblando y con mucho miedo, con sólo pensar en esa escena mi corazón se destroza, sólo quisiera tenerla en mis brazos y calmarla, besar sus rojos labios por última vez, quisiera poder hacer algo para que deje de sufrir…

Siempre quise muchas cosas, mas hoy lo dejaba todo por la persona que siempre he amado. Ta vez la salve, tal vez salgamos de aquí, tengo que intentarlo, y preferiría no morir en el intento.

**FLASHBACK**

"¿Le gusto? ¿Pero cómo?"

Todo empezaba a tener sentido, ese nuevo comportamiento hacia mí, más amable y cariñoso. Aunque debo admitir que me fascinaba de una manera extraña el demonio rubio que se aprovecha de mí, y se burla cuándo hago algo mal. A pesar de los moretones y las heridas, me encantaba cuando me amenazaba contra la pared, cuando me cogía del cuello de mi camisa y me acorralaba, cada día que pasaba le ponía menos atención a sus insultos y mucha más atención a su esbelto cuerpo y a sus hipnotizantes ojos azules, su cercanía me cortaba la respiración, cada vez me esforzaba más por sentir su aliento, lo hacía impulsivamente, pues no quería admitir lo que sentía, no quería admitir que mi piel se erizaba cuando ella me insultaba, que mi corazón se aceleraba cuando me acorralaba y que en mi estómago sentía un cosquilleo cada vez que se acercaba.

Estábamos jugando un juego que sólo los dos comprendíamos y sabíamos jugar, sin darnos cuenta estábamos jugándolo desde que nos conocimos; en ese primer beso, de un "te odio" significaba mucho más; desde todas las peleas que teníamos, descubrimos que necesitábamos uno del otro, descubrimos este juego cuando crecimos, un juego en el que luche, mas finalmente caí en sus garras, y, siendo sincero, no me incomodaba en lo absoluto, al contrario, le seguía la corriente, era un juego en el que ella mandaba, y yo era utilizado, y me encantaba ser utilizado.

Cuando besé a Melanie aquella noche en el baile sentí que esos labios no eran los de mi Sam, "otro brillo labial", pensé. Mas esos no tenían el sabor, la contextura, la forma de besar de los labios de Sam, ésos eran diferentes, más delgados y pequeños, su forma de besar no era la misma, era desesperada y determinante, tratando de poseer mis labios de cualquier manera; los de Sam eran simplemente perfectos, eran suaves y carnosos, tibios y anchos, no mucho como esas chicas que tiene boca de "pato" pero lo suficiente para satisfacer los deseos de mi boca.

Cualquier contacto con mi piel la erizaba, en el primer beso me fui adaptando a su sabor, puede ser un poco sucio pero quería que su boca recorriera todo mi cuerpo, como lo hizo la noche que terminamos en el elevador, supongo que si Carly supiera lo que hicimos nos mataría.

Sam entró corriendo a la escuela, pensaba darle un beso de vuelta y expresarle que no debía tener miedo de sentir cosas por mí, mas no tuve la oportunidad, no tenía la intención de contarle a nadie sobre el beso, y parecía que ella tampoco, mas no sabía que Carly estaba mirándonos, y de haberlo sabido tal vez me hubiera justificado, o tal vez no hubiera tenido la capacidad de hacerlo, pues el _shock _del momento se apoderó de mis sentidos, mis manos querían detenerla y abrazarla, mis piernas correr tras ella, mis labios querían corresponder a ese beso, mas mi corazón seguía confundido e indeciso, y mi cerebro no sabía cómo responder. Desperté de mi sueño a los siguientes 20 segundos, cuando mi mente salió del mar profundo de mis pensamientos. Todo lo que habíamos hecho se reducía a un beso. Tal vez sólo lo había hecho por impulso o por la romántica luna que nos observaba desde el cielo, pero, fuera lo que fuera, me encantó.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Necesito algo con que… esperen… ¿Qué es eso?

* * *

><p><strong>que creen que es?<strong>


	8. Señales

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA COMO VAAAANNN (no me maten xfavor no me maten) si lo se ando algo retrasada pero aqui hay mas! bien: las canciones algunas tienen que ver otras me gustó el ritmo aunque les voy a ser sinceros yo no puedo leer con musica, aunque muchos de ustedes talves si, si les pasa lo mismo que a mi no la pongan, si quieren escuchenla es musica muy buena (pues a mi me gusta) y si si pues ponganla mientras leen ;) se las recomiendo :D**

**PRESENTE! **

**;)**

**PD: todos son bienvenidos a comentar... TODOOOSSS!**

* * *

><p><strong>SEÑALES <strong>

**FREDDIE POV**

Eso es, es... ¿un tanque de oxígeno? Esto no puede ser por que sí. Tal vez el cielo me manda una señal. Ahora tengo un poco más de esperanza. El aire se agota y si no respiro algo desmayaré a mitad del camino, aunque veo un poco difícil llevar tremendo tanque a donde Sam se encuentra... ¿Que por qué pienso que es un milagro? bueno, por que es algo imposible que un tanque de oxígeno no halla explotado en medio de las llamas, además pocas veces en tu vida te encuentras aire puro encerrado en una lata gigante...

Aunque, en un arma de doble filo, pues si explota probablemente quede herido, o destruya gran parte del pasillo.

Me dirigí hacia el tanque, respire un poco de aire puro (o lo más parecido) y levanté el tanque con todas mis fuerzas, por suerte había un apartamento abierto, allí metí el tanque y cerré la puerta. Avancé un poco más hasta las siguientes escaleras y cuando estuve allí escuché un estallido. Más milagros, había metido el tanque justo a tiempo pues de otra manera la explosión me hubiera afectado; y, aún con la gran potencia del tanque el daño no fue muy grave, por lo menos veía las escaleras que hace unos segundos había pasado, y esa era una muy buena señal.

**FLASHBACK**

**Seven Things- Miley Cyrus**

Después de que Sam se fue no supe que hacer, me quede estancado. Después de meditar todo me dirigí a un escalón, y allí me senté, como pude, pues seguía hipnotizado. Supuse que Sam no querría verme, tal vez por miedo a los demás. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Decidí esconderme en el aula del conserje pues allí nadie solía entrar. Estaba oscuro así que tuve que agarrarme de lo primero que tocaron mis manos: una mesa. Me agarré de ésta y con mi mano derecha toqué e piso para verificar que nada me impidiera sentarme, estaba limpio así que me senté, y escuché un ruido. "Debe ser el gato", pensé. Por mi cabeza nunca pasó que la que realmente hizo ese ruido fue Sam, quien se había escondido allí también, ¿coincidencia? No lo creo.

Cuando estoy confundido o estresado suelo hablar solo, y en ese entonces pasaban tantas cosas por mi cabeza, cosas que necesitaba dejar salir.

Empecé a balbucear muchas cosas, "¿Qué fue eso?, Yo amo a Carly… ¿o no?... tal vez, siento algo por Sam… ¿Qué pasará?". Luego de mi boca salió un repentino "ES UNA LOCURA, No puede ser". Parece que lo escuchó.

Luego salí por la puerta, después de haber dormido unas 3 horas, no quería hablar con nadie y tenía mucho que meditar.

Los siguientes dos días Carly llamó a mi celular como un millón de veces, aunque ninguna de ellas las respondía, sólo respondía a sus mensajes, la mayoría querían verificar si estaba vivo:

-_Freddie, ¿sigues vivo?_

_-Sí, algo…_

_-Oye, ¿me vas a explicar por qué estas tan alejado del mundo exterior? ¿Y por qué no has venido al apartamento?_

_-No te puedo decir Carls… lo siento_

_- ¿Freddie?_

_-¿Si?_

_-La única que tiene permiso de decirme "Carls" es Sam…_

_-Oye, hablando de Sam…_

_-Ummm Me tengo que ir, adiós Freddie…_

_-Pero yo… adiós._

Me dolía no poder decirle a mi mejor amiga lo que sucedía, aún sin saber que ella lo había visto todo, pero eso era entre Sam y yo, y no quería que terceros se metieran, además, si Sam no quería que dijera nada, no lo haría.

**Kiss Me- Avril Lavigne**

Todo el mundo pensaba en el pasado, presente y futuro que me esperaba, más bien que _nos _esperaba. A mi mente llegó el día en el que Carly se enteró de que Sam y yo nos habíamos besado por primera vez:

_- ¡Esta cinta adhesiva es muy fuerte!_

_-¡Odio estar restringido!_

_-¡Descuiden! ¡Pronto seremos libres y les daré la espalda para que puedan besarse de nuevo!_

_-Prometemos que se acabaron los secretos_

_-Nunca más_

_-Desde ahora todos nos contaremos todo_

_-¿Está bien?_

_-… ¿Me contarán todo?_

_-Si_

_-Claro_

_-… Y ¿cuánto duro?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Sí, ¿Cuánto duró el beso?_

_-… No lo se_

_-¿7 segundos?_

_-7,8…_

_-Y… ¿fue divertido?_

_-… ¿Qué?_

_-Sí, díganme, a ustedes, ya saben… ¿Les gustó?_

Si en este momento me hubieran hecho esa misma pregunta hubiera dicho que no me gustó, me encantó, que es la mejor sensación que he experimentado en toda mi vida, es tan delicioso y excitante, hubiera dicho que podría hacerlo todo el día, que deseaba un beso suyo más que nada en el mundo, y tal vez el deseo me hubiera llevado a besarla de nuevo.

También imaginé qué pasaría si pasáramos a ser algo más que amigos. Puedo ser valiente, pero, al igual que cualquier ser humano en el mundo, tengo miedos, y, conozco a Sam (o eso creía), y tenía miedo de que rompiera mi corazón. "Terminaríamos en menos de una semana, ¿besos? ¿Cuál pokemón es ese? Serían más peleas que caricias, aunque debo admitir que es muy sexy…" pensé.

La tarde del segundo día después de aquella noche del encierro me percaté de que Sam no había aparecido, ni contestado a ninguna de mis llamadas, y empecé a preocuparme por lo que le hubiera pasado. En la mañana del día siguiente decidí darle la cara a Carly, pensaba preguntarle por qué había evadido el tema de Sam, pensaba hablar con ella y plantearle una situación parecida a la mía, para ver que haría ella en mi situación, aunque no contaba con que ella era consciente de todo.

Me levanté de mi cama, me puse una camisa azul con rayas rojas manga larga, básicamente la primera que encontré (y que por costumbre siempre me arremango hasta la altura de los codos) y unos jeans oscuros, no me dediqué a arreglarme pues tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Antes de entrar al apartamento de Carly decidí enviarle otro mensaje a Sam, con la esperanza de que contestara:

_-Sam ¿Dónde rayos te metiste? Estoy preocupado…_

Nada.

Pasados diez minutos decidí entrar al apartamento de mi mejor amiga y su raro hermano, pues no tenía alternativa. Entré y vi a Spencer con un pantalón muy, muy ajustado… No le di mucha importancia, y decidí pasar al tema de Sam lo más rápido posible:

_-…_

_-El pantalón es de Carly… Errores que comete uno_

_-Tal vez deberías quitártelos_

_-Buena idea, ¿y el aceite de oliva?_

_-En el baño, ahí lo dejaste_

_-Bien, ¡ay! ¡Aprieta!_

_-Estoy realmente preocupado por Sam, hace tres días desde…_

_-¡¿Desde que se besaron? SI, ya lo sé, lo vi con mis propios ojos_

_-"¿Carly lo sabe?... pero ¿cómo? … Mierda, mi vida y la de Sam acabaron…"_

_-Estuvieron hablando y te besó y no lo impediste ¿Por qué no me dijiste Freddie? Debiste haberme dicho, ¿te gusta o es un nuevo capítulo en tu vida, qué está pasando?_

No sabía si lo decía por indignación, o por ¿celos?, el punto era que lo sabía, todo, y no había manera de que borrara esa imagen de su cabeza. Aunque, conociéndola como la conozco, no debían ser celos, pues, a pesar de tener en toda la conversación una mirada asesina, y un gesto de orgullo, tenía un brillo en los ojos de "¿por qué no me lo dijiste?" y de "por fin se unieron".

A veces pienso que ella hace todo para unirnos, tal vez le gustamos como pareja, era algo así como una ¿Seddie Shipper?... ¡Por Dios es tan obvio!

No sé por qué razón, motivo o circunstancia me excusé con la fruta, estaba realmente confundido. Me excusé con Carly diciendo que ni yo sabía que había pasado realmente, y, era cierto, Sam debía estar tan confundida como yo.

Pensé en una forma de encontrarla rastreando su celular, y tanto Carly como yo quedamos perplejos al ver donde estaba:

_-¿Está en un hospital psiquiátrico?_

_-¿Pero qué rayos le pasa? "Hospital psiquiátrico… esto no puede ser bueno"_

Decidimos ir por Sam, Carly cogió sus llaves y su chaqueta, decidimos irnos en el transporte, pues en el momento no disponíamos de un carro, y no teníamos mucho tiempo, pues no sabíamos que le había pasado a Sam, o mucho menos que carajos hacía allí. Fuimos con Gibby, él se sentó una silla al frente de Carly y de mí, mas estaba tan concentrado en su nueva camisa que no escuchó nuestra conversación:

**Aunque no te pueda ver- Alex Ubago**

_-Freddie, Freddie… ¡FREDDIE QUE RAYOS TE PASA!_

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?_

_-Amigo, ¿Por qué estas tan angustiado?_

_- ¿Yo, angustiado? Carly, no estoy angustiado…_

_-Ajam, entonces ¿Por qué tiemblas como si tuvieras Parkinson?_

_-Tengo… frio._

_-Lo siento pero no te creo, ¿sabes que creo? Que estas angustiado por Sam, ella realmente te importa, y mucho, por lo que veo. ¿Así de desesperado estás por verla?_

_-¡NO! No, sólo quiero saber por qué esta allá retenida…_

_- Y por qué te beso, ¿cierto?_

_-…_

_-Vamos, todos queremos saberlo, aunque, está más que claro, tú le gustas…_

_-Tal vez fue una apuesta, o algo por el estilo, ¿no crees?_

_- Sam no es así, ¿Qué no recuerdas, cuando le dijiste que si ella te insultaba ella te daría 5 dólares?_

_-Pero…_

_-Y no te insultó hasta tener la plata ¿cierto?_

_-Sí, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver?_

_-Piensa Freddie, ella sabe que de haberte insultado sin tener el dinero tendría que trabajar para ti, Sam no se rebajaría de esa manera. Bueno, pero hasta ese punto su nivel de confianza contigo era de 0._

_-Sigo sin entender…_

_-Veamos, ¿recuerdas cuando Sam y yo competíamos por este chico que se parece a James Diamond? ¿Tu amigo nerd?_

_-Ah, sí, el de Big Time Rush, y no es nerd._

_-Sí lo es. Sigue sorprendiéndome el gran parecido que tienen… ¿Recuerdas que me contaste que Sam había hecho un puesto de besos por 1 dólar, y que tu pasaste y ella te dijo "Ni por un millón de dólares"?_

_-Umm si…_

_-¿No crees que ahora confía tanto en ti que te besó, y no te cobró? Y, para ella no fue gratis. Al contrario, ella arriesgó su reputación besándote Freddie. ¿En serio no entiendes ni un poco? _

_-…Algo así._

_-A ver, ¿recuerdas la vez que Missy trató de reemplazar a Sam? _

_-¿Si?_

_- Ella sólo te contó a ti sobre el problema, ¿verdad?_

_-Creo…_

_-Bueno, no entiendo cómo es que no te has dado cuenta, pero eso quiere decir que eres una de las muy pocas personas en las que Sam confía. ¿Sabes algo? Sam sólo confía en ti y en mí. Ella no le cuenta nada a nadie, ni a Gibby, a Brad, o a Spencer, ni siquiera a él le cuenta mucho sobre su vida personal y sabes que Sam lo quiere como a un hermano. ¿Sabías que no habla sobre sí misma con Pam?, y eso que ella es su madre, y su relación de madre e hija ha mejorado demasiado._

_-Es bueno saber que Sam confía en mí…_

_-Y ¿Qué tal esa vez que te pidió disculpas?_

_- Fue su obligación…_

_-¡NO! No fue su obligación Freddie, conoces a Sam. Sabes que ella no hace lo que no quiere o con lo que no está de acuerdo a menos que de ello dependa su vida o su año escolar. Ella realmente quiso pedirte disculpas. Conozco a Sam desde pequeña, la conozco mucha más que cualquiera de ustedes, incluso más que su madre. Puede que pensaras que ella es un demonio rubio o un ser sin sentimientos pero ahora sabes que tiene un gran corazón, que tiene miedo de amar, pues la han lastimado muchas veces, pero aún con todos los obstáculos que le ha puesto la vida encontró por fin una persona con quien abrirse, por fin entendió que hay alguien en el mundo con el que puede compartir lo que siente sin temor a ser juzgada o rechazada, alguien al que le podía entregar su corazón, y ese alguien eres tú. Aunque parece que tú sólo lo tomas como un juego. _

_-…_

_-Tú y Sam tienen algo especial, ustedes se entienden, necesitan uno del otro aunque sean tan tercos para no darse cuenta, casi puedo afirmar que es amor verdadero…_

_-Carly, no estoy seguro de lo que pasa, ni de lo que siento, preferiría no hablar del tema…_

_-Muy bien, pero ¿sabes algo?, me sorprende que aún con todas las señales que Sam te ha dado no te hayas dado cuenta de lo que siente. Dices ser inteligente, pero a veces eres un completo idiota._

"_Dios Carly ¿por qué no entiendes que estoy demasiado preocupado por Sam?, maldita sea, quisiera que no me echaras todo en cara. Cometí errores, y lo sé, lo siento, no sabes cuánto estoy lamentándome no haber hablado con Sam antes, no sé por qué está allá ni si está bien. ¿Por qué no entiendes que la angustia me consume? Sí, lo sé, soy muy orgulloso y miedoso como para confesar lo que siento, y sí, también es mi culpa que Sam huyera pero, por favor entiéndeme, estoy muy confundido y asustado." _

Carly me dejó con la palabra en la boca, pero tenía razón. A veces somos tan idiotas que no captamos las señales, y cuando lo descubrimos, ya es muy tarde.

Llegamos a nuestro destino. Después de bajarnos Gibby, Carly y yo caminamos unas cuadras y llegamos al hospital psiquiátrico "Aguas Turbulentas", allí tocamos el timbre y una señora de piel morena abrió la puerta. Le preguntamos por Sam, mas ella nos dijo que no podíamos pasar a verla, así que Gibby tomó impulso y se abalanzó contra la señora. Aprovechamos la oportunidad y fuimos a buscar a Sam, Carly se fue por un pasillo y yo por el otro. Debíamos encontrar a Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>OKEY me dio un poco de pesar con freddie ;(<strong>


End file.
